


Baby frost

by Elsasnowflakes



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Marriage, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsasnowflakes/pseuds/Elsasnowflakes
Summary: Elsa and jack are enjoying their good night sleep, something they haven’t had in a long time, that was until little baby frost woke them up, again!
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Baby frost

All of arendelle was peacefully sleeping, the kingdom was peaceful, no rain no clouds, just a clear night sky. And Elsa and jack were getting the sleep they dreamed for, for a long time, ever since Elsa was pregnant she couldn’t sleep. Anna, insisted that she staying in the castle for the spring festival, its been 3 years since Elsa became the fifth spirit. So Elsa and jack agreed and gladly stayed in the castle. Elsa was having such a good dream. That was until “WAHHH!” a small wail came from across the room. “Wahhhhhhhhh!” A small infant cries for his mother in his crib. Jack groaned and turned to get up Elsa looked over at him getting up. She knew he had to leave tomorrow to go to the North Pole, so he can help north with something. “It’s okay I’ve got it” she said calmly, she slowly got up and walked over to the crib across the room. She sighed as she looked at the small infant crying in his crib. “Oh Lewis” she said smiling, “Just one night of sleep, one night” she said as she picked him up and slowly swayed with him. Lewis instantly stopped crying once his mother picked him up. Lewis was only 3 months old and he was very clingy to his parents. “You are just so full of energy” Elsa said as she tickled his belly, Lewis giggled a little, which made Elsa giggle, she loved hearing her sons tony little voice. She softly kissed his forehead. “Now, my little love, as much as you want to stay up, mommy’s really tired and doesn’t want to.” She said, she heard jack move behind her, she giggled at the way he slept, he had drool on the side of his mouth and he was snoring. Lewis looked over at his father and giggled again “I know your papa is funny huh?” All of a sudden Lewis started to cry again. “Oh Lewis, what’s the matter” Elsa asked calmly trilling to calm her baby down, but Lewis just cried, with his face all scrunched up, it just broke Elsa whenever he made that face. “Elsa?” Jack asked, and Elsa turned her head, “oh sorry jack I’ll go out in the hall-“ “no no stay here, I was just going to say why not just have him sleep with us tonight” jack said half asleep “but jack you have to go to the North Pole tomorrow and I don’t want to ruin that” she said “Elsa I know how much you love him by your side, it’s okay just for tonight” jack said smiling at her. Elsa nodded and walked over to her side of the bed and laid down with Lewis in her arms still wailing. “Hey buddy, it’s okay mommy’s got you” jack said trying to make him stop crying. “Are you hungry?” Elsa asked, but Lewis just kept crying. “Jack will you hold him for a minute?” Elsa asked, jack nodded and gladly took his son who was still crying. Elsa I did the front of her night dress, and slipped out one of her breasts. “Ok” she said, and jack handed the baby back to her she laid on her back, and Lewis latched on to his mother and instantly began eating. As Elsa laid on her back Lewis lates right on top of her chest, she softly began rubbing his back. Jack loves seeing this, he scooted close to Elsa and she put her head on his shoulder, as they both watched their son eat. “He is such a blessing” Elsa said “you both are, and I love you both so much” jack responded, and they shared a kiss “I love you” Elsa said to him looking in his eyes. “I love you to, so much” they both snuggled heads together, and Lewis has already fell asleep. So Elsa buttoned her dress back up, and layers Lewis in the middle of her and jack. And together they all fell asleep. In each others arms, and little baby Lewis in the middle of their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi snow babies! This is my first jelsa Oneshot, I really hope you like it, I spent forever on it. But anyways just so you guys know a little about me. I’ve been a HUGE frozen fan since 2013, and a huge jelsa fan since then. But seriously I almost died writing this. I just couldn’t stand the cuteness, I love family fluff, especially jelsa family fluff! Anyways bye my snow babies! Muah!


End file.
